


Like a Mirror

by Melis_Ash



Category: Elementary (TV), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Blofeld is her mentor, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Gen, Jamie is member of SPECTRE, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В обостренном понимании ценности информации они оба похожи на Блофельда и может потому и ходят у него в любимчиках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> 1) В серии 212 Джейми Мориарти упоминает о своем наставнике. В реальности фика это Блофельд, соотвественно Джейми - член Спектра. 2) Бэкграунд отношений Блофельда и Джейми - идея Kaellig, я её только расписала.

Для Блофельда Джейми — нечто среднее между зеркалом, в которое он самовлюбленно смотрится, и красивой статусной игрушкой наподобие дорогого автомобиля или телефона последней модели, еще один способ показать миру, как он крут. «Посмотрите на неё, — как бы говорит он, — моя протеже умница и красавица, кто может сравниться с ней?» Да разве что он сам. Каждое её достижение он принимает на свой счет, приписывает себе.  
Блофельд называет себя её наставником, но, откровенно говоря, его педагогические таланты близки к нулю — он слишком поглощен собой, чтобы по-настоящему кого-то чему-то учить. Джейми уже давно не так очарована им, как в начале их знакомства: она была очень молода тогда, её было легко впечатлить. Сейчас флёр иллюзий слетел, оставив безжалостную реальность, но нельзя сказать, чтобы она из-за этого сильно переживала. Выгода, которую принесли ей участие в его бизнесе, возможность наблюдать за тем, как он проворачивает дела, слишком велика во всех смыслах: она давно научилась сама вычленять полезное и использовать в своих интересах.  
Даже говоря о ней, о её прошлом, Блофельд замечает только себя. Свое прошлое, свои травмы и комплексы. Эта его история про папочку и приемного мальчика, сиротку, укравшего у него родительскую любовь — вот что он видит, говоря о её отце. Джейми саркастично думает, что, по крайней мере, отец научил её куда большему, чем Блофельд мог сознательно научить.  
Папа всегда хотел мальчика. Жесткий, волевой человек, не склонный к проявлению эмоций, он не знал, что делать с родившейся дочерью, кроме как воспитать из неё сына. Он учил её охотиться и потрошить дичь (довольно скоро Джейми поняла, что с людьми процесс не сильно отличается, достаточно внести небольшие коррективы), разбираться в технике, погружаться под воду с аквалангом и без. Еще он научил её отвечать за свои слова. «Не разбрасывайся попусту обещаниями, тебя перестанут воспринимать всерьез». Джейми хорошо это усвоила. Если она обещает убить кого-то, этому человеку лучше заказывать гроб.  
Женившись второй раз на женщине с сыном в два раза младше Джейми, отец быстро потерял к ней интерес. Она приезжала к ним на выходные и видела, как он увлеченно возился в гараже вместе с маленьким Эндрю. Он сдержанно приветствовал её, спрашивал о каких-то бытовых вещах, но прежняя близость ушла.  
То, что связывало их всё это время, оказалось иллюзией, но Джейми достаточно многому научилась к тому времени. Не давать спуску, правильно строить планы, уметь нанести удар. Спасибо папочке, она взяла неплохой старт в криминальном мире, хотя вряд ли он так видел её будущее. Тем не менее, позже, когда их пути достаточно сильно разошлись, Джейми слила в налоговую кое-какую информацию о бизнесе отца. Он разочаровал её и должен заплатить.  
— Ты была слишком добра к нему, — мягко журит её Блофельд иногда, на что Джейми пожимает плечами. Своего отца он убил, но право, какой смысл руки марать? Она извлекла из случившегося ценный урок, и большинство людей, с которыми она ведет дела, убеждены, что Мориарти — мужчина. Её правая рука, бывший разведчик Девон Гаспар, выдает себя за неё. Люди — смешные, они не воспринимают женщин всерьез, думают, что у мужчин есть монополия на преступления. В определенном смысле, это ей только на пользу — она защищена от полиции не только своим интеллектом, но и своим полом.  
Джейми не доверяет Блофельду и не всегда согласна с ним, но делает вид, что всё между ними по-старому — к чему создавать себе проблемы?  
Когда Джейми отчитывается перед ним, он почти всегда довольно улыбается, и морщинки обозначают ямочки в уголках рта.  
— Я не ошибся в тебе, моя дорогая, — как сытый кот мурлычет он.  
Джейми не сомневается: вот так же по-кошачьи улыбаясь, он отдал бы приказ её убить, если б разочаровался в ней, но пока этот момент не наступил, и она улыбается в ответ. С такой же улыбкой она всадила бы ему пулю в сердце, если б решила, что ей угрожает опасность — в отличие от Блофельда, она не брезгует убивать людей своими руками, так что при встрече один на один преимущество, пожалуй, было бы на её стороне. Но, конечно, один на один они оказываются редко.  
На собраниях на вилле Кортенца (иногда они приходят в других местах, но обычно — там) Джейми скучно. Большую часть вопросов, которые там обсуждают, можно решить и в более приватной обстановке, и эти встречи — во многом вопрос поддержания имиджа организации и Блофельда лично. «Гребаная секта», — мысленно усмехается Джейми, разглядывая кольцо со спрутом на своем пальце.  
Она не единственная из членов Спектра относится к этим собраниям с легким презрением. Рауль Сильва, в отличие от Джейми, даже не скрывает, что ему все это неинтересно. Во время очередного отчета он пялится в телефон, иногда просматривая новости, иногда играя в какую-нибудь игру. И хотя это очевидное неуважение, Блофельд никогда не делает ему замечаний.  
— Я смотрю, он твой любимчик? — говорит Джейми, когда после очередного собрания Блофельд приглашает её к себе в кабинет обсудить дела.  
— Не больше, чем ты, милая. — (Он часто называет её ласковыми словечками, но в этом нет ни унции подлинного тепла.)  
Это правда. Ей Блофельд тоже многое прощает. Выходит, они две его любимые игрушки? Есть ли другие?  
Джейми принимает эту информацию к сведению — информация ценна, это деньги и власть, не устает повторять Блофельд, и она с ним согласна.  
Сильву Джейми видит редко — он главный ответственный за IT-технологии в Спектре, но у неё есть свои специалисты в этой области, с которыми она привыкла работать, и ей совсем не нужно, чтобы кто-то из организации лез в её дела слишком глубоко. Она отчитывается Блофельду во многом, но не во всем, у неё своё королевство на карте преступного мира, и его независимость — предмет её неустанных забот. Спектр огромен и пугающ, как гигантский военный корабль, но так же тяжеловесен. Джейми предпочитает иметь больше маневренности.  
В этом они с Сильвой похожи. У него множество своих тайн (начиная с настоящего имени — Рауль Сильва лишь строчка в искусно изготовленных поддельных документах, Джейми проверяла), и Спектру он доверяет лишь часть из них. Блофельд наверняка осведомлен больше остальных в организации (потому он и командует здесь, он владеет секретами многих), и Джейми очень интересно, насколько многое он не смог узнать.  
— Я слышал, вы любите здешние достопримечательности, — роняет как-то Сильва, когда они остаются относительно наедине после очередного собрания на вилле. Другие члены организации разбрелись по углам с разной степени алкогольности напитками, обсуждая дела, а Джейми устроилась на диванчике со стаканом минералки — она не любит пить на деловых встречах, это глупо и неосторожно.  
— Искусство — мое хобби.  
— Вы могли бы составить мне компанию завтра на вилле Боргезе.  
Звучит не похоже на просьбу. Джейми отпивает глоток, прежде чем ответить.  
— Это было бы забавно.  
— Договорились. В три на площади Пополо, к примеру?  
Джейми пожимает плечами — мол, почему бы и нет, и Сильва уходит.  
Они встречаются в назначенном месте, но вместо дорожек виллы Боргезе отправляются бродить по городу.  
— Зачем на самом деле вы меня пригласили?  
— У вас есть люди в британской разведке.  
Сильва тоже собирал о ней информацию, понимает она. Неудивительно (будем честны, все в Спектре собирают информацию друг о друге), и все же ей приятно.  
— Возможно.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы Блофельд об этом не знал.  
У Джейми вырывается смешок.  
— Не боитесь, что я ему расскажу?  
— Нет, — то ли он берет её на понт, то ли и в самом деле уверен. Из всех подчиненных Блофельда Сильва понятен ей меньше других — большинство она может читать без проблем, достаточно выяснить о них все, что нужно. Но это «нет» заставляет её согласиться в большей степени, чем деньги и азарт опасной игры. Не потому что её взяли на слабо, а потому что в одном коротком слове ей мерещится отражение собственного знания. Всего лишь иллюзия, возможно, но это слишком притягательно. На свете так мало людей, с которыми она может говорить на одном языке.

***

Когда обсуждение деталей дела в конце концов приводит их с Сильвой в постель, Джейми шутит, что надо же им обеспечить друг другу алиби на случай, если Блофельд узнает об их встречах. Вполне возможно, он и так знает, и Джейми очень интересно, что он по этому поводу думает. Пожалуй, её слова даже не совсем шутка: секс — отличное алиби, универсальное; дорогой Эрнст, мы тут с Раулем просто трахаемся, ты же нас за это не осудишь? Сам Блофельд если с кем-то и спит, то Джейми это неизвестно. Соблазнить его она не пыталась даже в то время, когда еще была им очарована, да ей и не хотелось этого. Не из-за разницы в возрасте — она не настолько велика, и он даже сейчас, когда ему за пятьдесят, все еще красив. Но холод, который Блофельд излучает, несмотря на все свои улыбки, отталкивает даже её — а ведь она гордится своим хладнокровием. Будь Джейми склонна к поэтическим преувеличениям, сказала бы, что по жилам у него бежит не горячая кровь, а жидкий азот.  
С Сильвой, как она убеждается вскоре, ей скорее грозит опасность обжечься. С головой у него не все в порядке, в этом она была уверена еще раньше, но диагноз от психиатра — не самая страшная вещь в компании людей, которые в случае нужды убьют тебя не колеблясь и при том сходят в обществе за нормальных. Джейми сама сходит за нормальную, но те, кто приняли её за обычного человека со своими слабостями и попытались сыграть на этом, большей частью обитают сейчас на кладбищах. Рауль Сильва за нормального не смог бы сойти, даже если бы старался: от него разит безумием так же сильно, как дорогим мужским парфюмом, с которым он вечно перебарщивает. Джейми это скорее возбуждает (и привкус безумия, и чертов одеколон), хотя и не в той же степени, как ощущение, что она спит со своим чудовищно искаженным отражением. У Сильвы нет и тени её холодной математической расчетливости, его тащит по жизни какая-то странная одержимость, суть которой Джейми не может пока понять, но они оба не приемлют правил и рамок, с долей пренебрежения относятся к Спектру и коллекционируют чужие тайны. В обостренном понимании ценности информации они оба похожи на Блофельда и, возможно, потому и ходят у него в любимчиках. Если учесть, что Блофельд их и свел, то шутка получается и вовсе замечательная.  
— Папочка Блофельд оценил бы, как мы проводим время, я уверена, — шутит как-то Джейми, когда они лежат в постели и курят травку.  
Сильва хватает её за запястье так резко и с такой силой, что Джейми ахает от боли и неожиданности.  
— Что ты сказала?! — выражение лица у него совершенно дикое, и будь Джейми более слабонервной — испугалась бы до чертиков.  
— Эй, остынь, придурок обкуренный, — запястье, черт его побери, болит, но это волнует сейчас Джейми меньше всего. — Тоже мне выискался образец почтительности, — она уже понимает, что дело не в этом, но ей надо что-то сказать, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
Спустя долгих несколько секунд Сильва, наконец, отпускает её руку.  
— Что вот это сейчас было? — порядком разозленная и озадаченная, интересуется Джейми, но не получает ответа. Сильва даже не думает извиняться (ну еще бы), а Джейми слишком зла — она привыкла сама устанавливать границы применения силы в отношениях. Поэтому остаток их короткого свидания проходит в тяжелом молчании.  
Информация — это ценность, и Джейми только что ухватила очередной кусок, вот только без понятия, куда его приткнуть.

***

У Гаспара немало полезных знакомств, которым он обязан прежнему месту работы, да и кроме него у Джейми есть свои люди в спецслужбах, так что Джейми может позволить себе пускать в ход связи не только сугубо ради дела, но и чтобы удовлетворить любопытство. Получив копию списанного в архив дела Тьяго Родригеза (у человека, который его достал, не самый высокий уровень доступа, так что информация там, увы, не полная), Джейми долго в задумчивости смотрит на экран ноутбука, постукивая ногтем по зубам. Она, конечно, понимала, что Сильва не просто так нарезает круги вокруг МИ-6, и потому и пыталась что-то выяснить о нем через их базу данных, но то, что попало ей в руки, означает перемену правил игры. У людей, одержимых жаждой мести, есть один неприятный недостаток — они делают много глупостей. И хотя прошло немало времени после событий в Гонконге, Джейми больше, чем уверена: холодные блюда — это не к Сильве.  
При следующей личной встрече — можно было бы ограничиться разговором по скайпу, но Джейми хочет поговорить с глазу на глаз, так безопаснее, меньше шансов, что узнает Блофельд — она заявляет, что хочет пересмотреть расценки. Что бы там их не связывало помимо бизнеса, сентиментальностью Джейми не отличается и уж точно не любит, когда её используют как грубую рабочую силу, не объясняя, что к чему.  
— В Англии подняли налоги на убийства? — иронизирует Сильва.  
— Я не люблю, когда от меня утаивают важную информацию, — информирует Джейми. — Если ты думаешь, что можешь скрывать важные сведения, потому что спишь со мной, это очень плохая идея, не советую.  
— Помилуй, cherie, — кривит рот Сильва, и видно, что он неискренен, — я всегда был честен с тобой.  
Ну, технически-то да, но много чего не упоминал. Эти ласковые словечки, появляющиеся в речи Сильвы, когда он юлит или валяет дурака, сразу делают его резко похожим на Блофельда (от него, что ли, перенял привычку?), но в этом — и в патологической жадности до чужих тайн — их единственное сходство. «Ни черта мы с ним не похожи, вот ни сколечки». От этого открытия почему-то погано, но Джейми продолжает холодно улыбаться.  
— Когда я заключаю сделку, я требую адекватной информации о предстоящей работе не просто так, — излагает она как по-писаному, у неё в запасе множество таких формулировок на разные случаи жизни. — Не из пустого каприза, чтобы ты там себе ни думал. И сейчас я считаю, что услуги, которых ты от меня хочешь, стоят дороже. При условии, что я вообще соглашусь. Слишком уж рискованное дело. Я люблю опасность, но риск должен быть оправдан.  
Тайны есть у всех, но некоторые из них подспудно ждешь увидеть, а другие являются неожиданностью. Если б она не занималась гребаным самообманом (отражение, подумать только), то давно бы уже пришла к правильным выводам. То, что злится Джейми больше на себя, не отменяет необходимости решить проблему.  
— Джейми, христа ради, у тебя что, ПМС начался? Это становится утомительным, — Сильва ощутимо нервничает, а заставить его нервничать не так-то просто.  
— Не больше, чем твои увиливания. Не делай, пожалуйста, вид, что не понимаешь, о чем я, Рауль. Или мне называть тебя настоящим именем? Тьяго, так лучше? Понятнее, о чем я?  
Сильва меняется в лице точно так же, как когда она назвала Блофельда «папочкой», — Джейми в упор не видит связи между этими вещами, но на автомате отмечает схожесть реакции. А потом в точности как тогда хватает её за запястье и тащит вон из гостиничного номера. Стул, на котором Джейми сидела, падает, она спотыкается о ковер и вылетает в коридор в буквальном смысле, стукнувшись плечом о противоположную стену. «Хорошо, что у себя встречу не назначила», — с мысленным нервным смешком думает она. Быть выкинутой из собственного номера (она верит, что впавший в неадекват Сильва способен и на такое) — вот только этого ей в жизни не хватало.  
— Иди-ка ты нахер, Джейми! — орет ей вслед Сильва и захлопывает дверь.

***

Они больше не видятся. Не переписываются даже. Общих точек пересечения в организации у них почти нет — Китай и Англия очень далеко друг от друга, компьютерщик Джейми не нужен, собрания Спектра бывают не так уж часто — так что они неплохо ухитряются работать на одного человека и не общаться. На встречах Спектра старательно не смотрят друг на друга (если Блофельд что-то и замечает, то ничего не говорит). Джейми ничего не рассказывает Блофельду, а Сильва не просит её молчать. (В одном он был прав насчет неё — она ничего не скажет в любом случае.)  
На следующий день после того дурацкого разговора Сильва прислал ей по почте очень холодное и усыпанное юридическими формулировками письмо, где информировал, что предлагает аннулировать все их деловые договоренности и так далее, и тому подобное. Ни единой фразы, которую можно было трактовать в личном ключе, сугубо деловое послание. Это было почти смешно. Почти. Джейми долго пялилась в монитор, уронив голову на руки, почти как тогда, когда ей прислали личное дело Тьяго Родригеза. Потом пожала плечами. А что тут еще скажешь?

***

Повод порадоваться разрыву деловых — и личных — отношений с Сильвой ей предоставляется довольно скоро. Блофельд звонит ей, когда она в Германии. Джейми только что из душа, сидит перед ноутом, обмотав голову полотенцем, но сразу же выходит из расслабленного состояния, когда видит, кто на линии.  
— Наш дорогой друг Рауль Сильва разочаровал меня, — скорбным тоном сообщает Блофельд. — У него возникли сложности с МИ-6, и, боюсь, это может доставить проблемы нам всем.  
Джейми замирает. «Блядь». Упертый придурок.  
— Что я должна делать? — обеспокоенности в её голосе ровно столько, чтобы у Блофельда не должно было возникнуть подозрений.  
— Сильва сейчас в Англии. Это твоя террититория. Избавься от него. Всю необходимую информацию я тебе пришлю.  
— Будет исполнено в лучшем виде, — отвечает она.  
Блофельд заканчивает звонок, даже не прощаясь с ней. Это всего лишь формальность, в конце концов, они понимают друг друга с полуслова и давно уже могут обходиться без заученных формул вежливости.  
Читая присланные Блофельдом файлы, Джейми отчаянно матерится. Сильва таки нашел способ провернуть, что хотел, в обход неё и Блофельда, но ситуация вышла из-под контроля настолько, что дальше некуда. По телефону Джейми отдает необходимые распоряжения Гаспару, смотрит на часы, открывает в интернете расписание самолетов. Если она прилетит в Лондон достаточно быстро, может быть, успеет убить Сильву лично. Не то чтобы ей этого хотелось, и вряд ли убить его будет просто, но за те неприятности, которые он им доставил, она, пожалуй, должна ему пулю в лоб.  
В конце концов, думает она, наспех закидывая в чемодан вещи, что-то подобное всегда могло случиться. Это Спектр. Сегодня ты работаешь с человеком, а завтра тебя посылают его убить.  
Когда Джейми закрывает за собой дверь, её взгляд падает на женскую фигуру в зеркале гостиничного номера — элегантная блондинка с насмешливым ассиметричным ртом смотрит оттуда на мир без толики мягкости. Что ж, думает она без сожаления, похоже, это единственное отражение, которое у неё когда-либо будет.


End file.
